This invention generally relates to the coating of glass containers. More particularly, this invention relates to the application of organic polymeric material coatings to glass containers. Specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for completely encircling a localized region of a glass container with a coating or layer of an organic polymeric material.
The inherent strength of glass containers is well known. However, much of this strength may be lost due to surface abrasions during the service life of such a container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,968 shows a sleeve-like cover which in one form provides a sleeve covering for the main body portion of a glass container, thereby protecting at least this portion from surface abrasions. I have developed an improved method and apparatus for providing an improved coating on the shoulder and/or neck portion of a glass container to protect these areas from abrasions. Thus, a container with a shoulder or neck so coated may have a sleeve shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,968 subsequently applied to thereby produce a glass container which has substantially its entire surface area protected from abrasion.